ZASC
by Sapper15
Summary: Follow Zito and his friends through many conflicts of the past, present, and future. There will be many horrors and twists throughout this story, plus some romance and adventure into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

ZASC

The sun came over the horizon giving an orange glow of amity over the landscape. As the sun rose in to the eastern sky it gave a warm glow on the inhabitants of the great city of Warfang and into a pavilion on the eastern part of the city.  
In the pavilion laid a dragon about the size of an adult horse had thorn like horns that are long and slightly curved, mossy trapezoid eyes, a brown colored curved thorn like tail blade, had semi-muscular legs, gray under belly, green wing structure with gray wing membrane. He had a thorn like spinal membrane.  
His name is Zito.  
Zito grumble as the sun hit his eyes and put his wing to cover the sun's rays trying to go back to sleep, but it proved little help with the sun light showing through his thin wing membrane.  
Zito got irritated after a while and got up; he stretched till he heard several pops on his back. He looked at the three flowers in the flowerbed on the windowsill. There was a Chrysanthemum flower, an Iris flower, a Poinsettia flower. Zito look at the single flower on his table next to the bed that was called a Phlox flower, all these flowers had their own specific meanings to them and all of them were a gift of friendship from his closest friend Seela who owned a flower shop in the center of the city. Zito goes there with Seela after school and is willing to help her with the shop in anyway.  
They've known each other since they were hatchling or what he can remember during that time at least. They went to every school together and he is happy to have a friend like her at his side.  
His jumped from mental thoughts that were interrupted by a knock on his front door. Zito went over and open the door to see Seela.  
She smiled at him and said in a soft voice "Good morning"  
Zito returned the smile "Good morning"  
Seela was an ice dragoness with blue sapphire eyes, two long thin horns that made a ninety degree angle down and had two spikes on it, a spear like tail blade with spikes sticking out, a slender like body, white scales with a light blue under belly, white wing structure, and light blue wing membrane, she was the size of a adolescent horse but still almost as large as Zito.  
"How are you doing today" ask Zito.  
"Fantastic!" she said happily "Come on we have to get to school"  
Then she gave him a stern look, fully aware of the possibilities of him ditching today and hiding in the enchanted forest.  
Zito grumble and gave an unnecessary whimper, which he hoping the redness on his cheeks weren't showing; he wasn't that lucky.  
"Come on you big baby" Seela said sternly and immediately wrapped her tail around his neck before he had an attempt of escape.  
Zito found it very difficult to maneuver out of her grip, this time he whimpered on purpose also giving a puppy face.  
Seela looked away, knowing full well of his tactic to escape, she look back to see fake tears going down his cheek, she felt guilt in her heart, but her mind said that he was being a spoiled five year old.  
"Oh for pity sake stop acting like a five year old, you're more mature than this. I don't need to give you proof of that"  
Zito gave up the act and wipe the fake tears from his eyes.  
Seela still had her tail wrapped tightly around his neck, but not enough to cut his air flow.  
Seela shook her head "Sometimes I wonder why you hate school so much"  
"School is boring, sitting around doing absolutely nothing but fighting in a stupid training room" grumbled Zito  
"You know that's not entirely the case or the reason" Seela pointed out  
"Yeah I know, it's just…." Zito hesitated.  
"It has to do with Serla, isn't it?"  
"She is a jerk and doesn't leave me alone"  
"A jerk she may be but not to everyone" Seela pointed out  
"Really, Then why is she always on my case for no apparent reason?" Asked Zito getting more irritated as he continued to think of her and talking about her in this conversation.  
"Who knows her reasons."  
"Well she obviously doesn't know me well enough" Zito pointed out  
"Well that's true" There was a small silence between them.  
Then Seela tugged him closer until their noses touched, she does this when she is about to make a point.  
Zito secretly loved it when she did that, the warmth from her nose made him relax and soothed his nerves, the smell of pollen on her nose from smelling the flowers in her shop, the smell made his heart skip a beat.  
"Got it?" Asked Seela after she had finished her instruction on what they will be doing in the flower shop after school.  
"What?" Said Zito opening his eyes in confusion, he hadn't realized they were closed, what he also hadn't realized was that he was giving a soft growl in pleasure.  
His cheeks were uncontrollably red and that he couldn't turn away to hide his cheeks and the fact that she had been telling him something only made it worse by irritating Seela in the process.  
She growled "Come on we are going to be late"  
She jerked him to follow, from the looks of things she won't be letting go when they got to the front door.  
"This is probably the most embarrassing day of my life" Thought Zito, he knew once they went through the front doors, people will be looking at them funny of a ice dragoness babying an earth dragon along. Zito gave another small whimper and looked in front of him, waiting for his inevitable doom.

Zito was miserable, being tugged along as they journeyed to the school grounds.  
"Seela please let me go" Zito whined, it sounded more immature than he intended.  
"And watch you run and hide till school is over:"  
Zito got more annoyed than embarrassed.  
"I am going to school, but I don't need this kind of torture"  
"So you finally see reason?"  
"I do now, now let me go"  
They were half way to school. After a while Seela nodded in agree.  
Then she gave him a warning glare.  
"If you run when I let you go, don't think for a second that this incident will not be repeated, I won't let go even in school next time"  
Zito gulped at the thought and nodded in agreement.  
Seela slowly let go of him. All of a sudden Zito bolted in to the sky.  
"Zito!" Seela screamed at him in annoyance.  
Zito smiled down at her "If I mean to tell you, but you have ten seconds to catch up to me in a race to school"  
Seela blinked and after two seconds past she jumped up in to the sky and joined him with a smile on her face.  
Zito for the first time notice how stunning she was with the sun against her beautiful white scales, his heart fluttered.  
"Zito!" Seela shouted at him and got him out of his trance.  
"What?" Zito shook his head.  
Seela grumbled "Where is your on and off switch?"  
Zito blushed and shook his head again.  
"See yeah!" He smiled and dashed to the west.  
"Hey, no fair!" Seela raced after him.  
"Well it was, but your ten seconds are up!"Zito shouted back.  
Zito let her catch up to him and from the look on her face meant she wasn't in a racing mood.  
They didn't speak for a while.  
Seela broke the silence "So why were you looking at me like that and why were you acting like the way you did back at your pavilion?"  
Zito was taken aback by that.  
"Uhh…Well at the pavilion I was thinking of cute dragonesses"  
"And?" Seela raised an eyebrow.  
"And I was just looking at the landscape behind you back there.  
Seela raised an eyebrow higher seeing the lies in his words.  
"Were here" said Zito, excited to see school for once and that it change the conversation.  
The school came into view.  
Zito bolted ahead of her.  
"Hey, wait up!" Seela yelled to Zito and tried to catch up with him.  
When Zito went through the front doors of the school, he accidentally collided in to a black dragoness.  
Zito got up and said "I'm sor-"  
He halted his sentence to look at a very angry and growling black dragoness he knew as…Serla.

"Watch where you are going Zit-Boy!" Serla growled.  
Zito was immediately annoyed "Why don't you go find a shadow to hide in" lashed Zito.  
The argument hit the wandering ears of other dragons, which they were making huge distance away from the arguing dragons in case the fight escalates.  
"I don't need to as long as I keep you in your place"  
"Look who's talking"  
"You, you dumbass"  
"I didn't come here to get insulted and if I did you got another thing coming" Zito retorted.  
"Whatever, like I care which I don't" Serla said as Seela entered the school to see what she had been trying to avoid.  
They bickered back and forth.  
They were now nose to nose as they glared at each other.  
After a while Seela got in the middle of them knowing the possibilities of them to start beating each other and getting a referral in the process.  
"Enough you two!" said Seela, irritation in her voice.  
Serla raised an eyebrow at her as Zito back down, and then looked at Zito then back at Seela.  
Then showed her signature devilish smile "So Zit-Boy, your mate came to save your sorry little ass"  
Zito and Seela were taken aback, their cheeks clearly red, they looked at each other then back at her.  
"She is not my mate!" said Zito aggravated  
"I am not his mate!" said Seela in surprise and annoyance.  
"We are just friends!" they added at the same time.  
"Says the rumors"  
"What rumors?" asked Seela surprised as Zito was.  
"The rumors on how close you two are, how you two act towards each other, look at each other, you two are basically in love with each other"  
Their cheeks were redder than anyone could imagine they would be.  
Serla smiled in satisfaction and walked away giggling to herself.  
Zito and Seela watch her go, dumbstruck, then they looked at each other.  
Zito grumbled "See, she is a jerk"  
Zito walked off to his classroom then stopped and looked back at her.  
"Aren't you coming?"  
"What?" Said Seela who was snapped out of her own mental trance "Yeah, Yeah I'm coming"  
She walked up to join him and they walked to class together.

Their first period was the Training room. There was rocky surfaced floor that had the color of granite and there were a few parts of the floor that was recently repaired from the combat training, the wall was made from smooth solid concrete that was also recently repaired. If you want to know why they were damaged in the first place, well you are going to find out soon enough. The ceiling was a glass dome shaped that let the light of the sun in to the room. There were metal benches on the left side of the room for the candidates for the next guardians, even the wind dragons were in line to be the first wind guardian and of course there were the other elements who are training to become a guardian as well.  
Zito and Seela went to their seats on the benches, they weren't too comfortable or irritating, the benches were fine to sit on really.  
"Hey Zito long time no see" Said a familiar voice, it was small but warming somehow. Zito looked up at a bench above him to the left to see a sort of pink dragoness; she had red chest scales, bright ruby like eyes, a leafy tail blade that almost curved into a heart shape, she has pinkish wing structure, and red wing membrane.  
"Um hi" Said Zito shyly, blushing slightly.  
Zito always had a problem communicating with dragoness that he consider cute, which is most of them.  
The pink dragoness name was Shella.  
Shella patted Zito shoulder "Don't be nervous, I am sure the school won't be too hard on you for your ditching"  
"Don't remind me" grumbled Zito.  
Seela meanwhile was irritated at Shella's patting on Zito's shoulder; he doesn't like unnecessary comfort at a time like this.  
"Shella please stop doing that" Said Seela irritated.  
"Stop doing what?" said Shella, who stop patting Zito, which he looked more comfortable when she did.  
Seela blushed realizing she walked into uncharted territory and looked back at the middle of the training room "Um nothing"  
That left Shella confused.  
Shella was about to say something when the teacher said "Zito and Serla, you're up!"  
Zito's eyes went wide, he knew that every week they get a new opponent, but he didn't realize that he had to face the one he hates the most.  
Zito smirked and mumbled to himself "Well I guess I did had some unfinished work to attend to anyway"  
He got from his benches and went to the center of the training room. Obviously he didn't go out alone and turned towards Serla.  
"This is bitter sweet, I will enjoy this" Said Serla cocky.  
Zito smirked wider and said teasingly "Someone's full of confidence, you poor fool, the direness of your situation has made you delusional"  
Serla nostrils flared in rage. Seela shook her head "He's asking for it" she thought to herself.  
Serla charged at Zito.  
Zito was suddenly behind her and hold her tail in his paws.  
Serla yelped in surprise as Zito sent her flying and before she could recover, hit the concrete wall and broke some of it from the impact.  
Now you know why.  
Serla got up dizzy and her vision blurry, she looked at Zito, but he was this sort of this green looking blob.  
Her vision started to come back when she saw Zito's tail blade coming down on her, she yelped and jumped out of the way just as it zoom past her by an inch from her face.  
Serla took to the air to see Zito staring up at her.  
Zito laughed manically "Nawwwww is the little black dragoness afraid"  
Serla was now truly infuriated.  
Zito smiled in satisfaction.  
"You are seriously asking for it!" growled Serla  
"Then where is it or is that spout of strength all dried up now?" mocked Zito.  
"This is not the time to witty Zito" Thought Seela who was getting a little nervous of Serla's rising anger.  
That ticked Serla off.  
She sent a howling channel of wind from her mouth at Zito.  
"Shit!" Zito said in surprise and just manage to get out of the way by into the air as the blast of wind hit the floor and sent rocks flying everywhere.  
Zito covered himself with his wings.  
He winced as the stones peppered his wings, but luckily didn't pierce through his wing membranes.  
The dragons in the stands also covered themselves from the stray rocks with their wings, very few got minor injuries.  
Zito opened his wings to get a punch in the gut, the force made him lurch forward and the flat side of a tail blade hit the left side of his muzzle sending him spinning in the air, then Serla slammed both of her paws on the top of his head, rendering him senseless as he slammed belly first in to the ground.  
He gasped in pain and coughed up blood in his mouth; both of his nostrils were bleeding from Serla's tail blade.  
Zito didn't have to speculate when he noticed Serla's tail blade coming down on him.  
Zito jumped out of the way as the tail blade tip zoomed past him by half a centimeter then hit the ground with a loud DONK.  
"Wow she's gotten faster" thought Zito as he dodged another tail blade attack from his side.  
Zito jumped back and away from her to get a good distance.  
"Someone looks scared" mocked Serla.  
"You kidding me I am having fun"  
Serla raised an eyebrow "You're insane"  
Zito concentrated on his native element and slammed his paws on the ground, but only manage to hurt his paws.  
"Oh come on earth work" thought Zito in frustration.  
He tried again, only to get the same results.  
"Damn it" he said out loud in irritation.  
Serla smiles and sent another blast of air at him.  
Zito jumped out of the way.  
Suddenly while still in a dodging position, Serla slammed him from the side.  
Zito felt his body hit the wall.  
He groaned in pain as he got up.  
A paw suddenly slammed his head into the ground; his neck hit a good size rock.  
Zito screamed in pain and coughed blood from his mouth on to the ground.  
"That is enough!" said the teacher roughly.  
Serla stopped attacking.  
Zito got up and struggled to stand.  
Seela was next him in an instant.  
Seela was horrified to see Zito this way, every blow that Serla sent against Zito hurt her soul.  
"Seela see to him to the infirmary" said the teacher calmly.  
Seela looked up at him and nodded.  
"Well he deserved that" Said Serla behind Seela's back as she was almost out of the door and in to the hallway.  
Seela felt her blood boil and turned to Serla.  
Without a second thought froze her on the spot.  
Serla glared at her in her temporary prison, her face was saying "This isn't over"  
Seela carried Zito into the infirmary and placed him on one of the beds in there.  
"My goodness, why do you dragons have to train so hard" said the mole doctor, washing his forehead with a rag to get clean his sweat.  
Seela shrugged "Will he be ok" her voiced had worry in it.  
The mole raised an eyebrow at her "He is not in a condition where it might be fifty-fifty chance of life, all he needs is to get the blood out of his lungs and get him patched up, and then he will heal in a few days. Don't worry so much young dragon, your mate will be fine"  
Seela blushed and nodded; that word again.  
"Now run off you don't want to miss your classes"  
She nodded again and bowed then turned to leave.  
Seela suddenly stopped and turned towards the healer "Is it ok if I come to see him at lunch time?"  
The mole looked up from an unconscious Zito and at her "Yes you may as well see him in that time"  
Seela smiled and thanked him.  
She headed back to the training room to find that no one lift a finger to help the imprisoned Serla.  
Seela smiled at her and went to the cage to tap it.  
It shattered and Seela left a Serla shivering uncontrollably.  
She went back to her seat as well as Serla.  
Seela thought to herself as she stared at Serla "That is only partially what I will do to you if you say those things to Zito next time"

The day continued on, period after period.  
Seela waited for lunch time, she knew that she had to calm down and clear her head to think at the task at hand; her education, but her mind kept wandering to Zito condition.  
Seela did her best to keep herself from having an anxiety attack, but wasn't very successful and in the process snapped her pencil in half, making the other students jump in their seats in surprise then to look at her to giving irritated, disturbed, and shocked looks.  
The teacher looked up from her scrolls and stared at her; she got up from her seat and came over to ask what's wrong, but after a few unsuccessful attempts to find out the problem, sent her out of the room.  
Seela decided to go to the flower garden at the school that she supported and gave the school a better atmosphere as she says.  
Seela went to the far right side of the school and went outside to see the garden filled with flowers everywhere in the glass greenhouse.  
She went and sat down in the middle of the path of the garden and stared at the beautiful flowers before her.  
She smelled the scent and calmed her mind fairly quickly.  
Seela lay down to look at the petals of roses and violets more closely.  
She started to drift and fell asleep, completely at peace.

Seela woke up from someone's nose nudging her cheek.  
She opened her eyes and looked at her friend Zito who stopped nudging her awake when saw her eyes open.  
Seela noticed how close he was to her, his wing drapped over her back, giving her warmth.  
"Sorry, you were shivering from the cold when I found you"  
"Cold?" She said sheepishly, still stunned by the expression that Zito was showing her.  
"Yeah, you really made it cold in here when you sleep like that"  
Seela blushed; she had a problem with keeping her element running around while she was asleep.  
She looked and saw tiny snowflakes on the petals of the flowers, but she could still smell their scent well and she started to not care how close Zito was to her.  
Seela shivered from the cold and scooted closer.  
Zito's heart skipped a few beat and slowly moved his arms around her chest and put his legs in between hers, his tail twisted around hers comfortably.  
Seela yelped in surprise and blushed deeply looking down at his arms and legs that were around her.  
"Why is he doing this, well it is cold, but this is unnecessary, isn't it? Well it is warm and uhh what is this feeling? Why am I feeling this way, is it a good feeling, should I get away from Zito's arms, will he like that or….or….or?  
After a while she gave in and relaxed and then cooed in happiness.  
Seela drifted back into a comfortable sleep.  
Zito smiled and let her sleep.  
He laid his head down and fell asleep with her.

Meanwhile green eyes watched the newly formed couple sleep and after a while the black dragoness slipped away without making a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, right after school ended, they started to stir again and woke up.  
Zito looked at her and smiled at her.  
"Good evening" he said softly and nuzzled her cheek.  
Seela squeak in surprise and did her best to hide her red cheeks, wondering what made him do that, but deep down she was very much flattered by the expression.  
"Good morning" Seela said shyly, she was never been shy, especially to her close friend that she knew since they were hatchlings.  
Zito raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
Seela realized what might be the reason for Zito's strange behavior "Come on let's get out of here before something inappropriate happens"  
"What why?" Asked Zito completely confused.  
"It is the flowers they are making our thoughts fidgety"  
Zito felt hurt, but shook himself, she was obviously not ready for this, and he shouldn't take it so hard.  
He gave a nod of agreement to his disappointment. "Yeah, I am not acting like myself right now"  
They left and went to the flower shop, knowing that school was over judging by the height of the sun.  
They walked a few blocks until they reach the flower shop.  
"By the way, you don't mine taking employment, do you Zito?" She said in her usual business voice  
"I don't know" He really didn't know, he loved what he did at the shop but never had a real job before.  
"It's ok" She put a wing around him, which made him blush "Do your best, if you don't like it then quit, but you can still help if you want"  
"Ok" said Zito a little embarrassed.  
Seela took her wing off of him and went in to the store.  
Zito shook himself and went in as well.  
His first day at work began.  
Seela gave him instructions on taking care of each plant individually.  
"This one needs little water but need an amount of sun light"  
Zito nodded and once she was done with instructions, he went to work.  
The sun went down and he was getting more exhausted by the hour.  
Finally it was time to close the store for the day.  
They walked out, Seela put the sign to say closed and walked off like a graceful dog, Zito walked with her.  
"May I walk you home today?"  
Seela looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm, it seems the scent from the flowers is still messing with your head"  
Zito couldn't help but laugh.  
After a moment she joined him.  
They loved this somewhat passionate moment, or at least that's what Zito thought.  
"Thanks I have been tweaking my head for a while but I can't seem to close the vents yet"  
"That goes without saying"  
They started laughing again.  
They didn't speak after a few minutes  
"Nah I don't need an escort Romeo, I will be fine"  
Zito felt another punch in heart, but he kept himself looking content.  
"Ok well then see you tomorrow" Zito had to bite his tongue to keep the sadness out of his voice  
"See you tomorrow" said Seela, who didn't see his feelings taking a dark turn.  
Zito bolted in to the sky and raced away before Seela could say another word.  
"Wait!" Yelled Seela, suddenly realizing his feelings were hurt, by the way he raced away so quickly.  
"Damn it, good going Seela, you really made his day" grumbled Seela.  
Seela had no choice but to go home.  
Before she could take a step, she suddenly had a flashback.

Smoke and ash filled the air, making it hard to breath, tents were burning.  
Screams of innocent dragons around her.  
Dead bodies all around her in a gory way.  
She looked at the same dreaded direction like Seela had all those years ago; her parents.  
Spears had pierced their beautiful, elegant scales and armor, they lay there motionless and their bleeding stopped, dried never to be used by their respected owners again.  
"No!" Screamed Seela in her five year old voice, tears spilled on the charred battlefield.  
A scream made her look when she saw something that still haunts her to this day.  
Apes carried one of her best friends Kyra out of the tent that she was hiding.  
Seela eyes were wide with horror as the apes decapitated Kyra.  
Seela felt her stomach somersault.  
Tears spilled the ground, she couldn't believe that she was gone.  
A grunt made her look up to see the apes looking at her.  
Fear flooded her heart as they walked towards the helpless hatchling.  
The largest of the group gave a sinister smile "I see that you watched enough, but don't worry we will ease that pain of yours" The leader raised his sword.  
Seela couldn't move, fear hold her in place, all she could do was close her eyes and wait for the blow.  
But it never came.  
She opened her eyes in horror as she watched her big sister Zeeka sent the ape that was going to kill her flying.  
"Run!" Zeeka ordered at the top of her lungs.  
Seela bolted behind a burning tent but stopped to hear a scream that sent shivers down her spine and turned to look and see her sister falling lifelessly.  
She didn't watch anymore and ran away from the camp site but then remembered someone she forgot about, Zito and her other friends and family.

Seela turned around and went racing back.  
She looked through the rubble, after a while she thought that he was dead.  
She heard crying and ran towards it to find Zito with his back to her, staring at his dead parents, two little brothers and sister.  
Seela slowly walked to him "Zito?" She said with worry in her voice  
Tears were flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall, his eyes squeezed shut.  
"Zito?" She said again, with more worry.  
All of a sudden apes surrounded them.  
Seela screamed in fear and curled in a ball in fright.  
Zito snapped his head up from his trance and looked at Seela and the apes around her.  
"No, not her too, I can't lose her too" His voice full of sadness, the apes slowly advanced on the helpless ice dragoness.  
"No! Not her!" He said with more force with his seven year old voice.  
The apes turned their heads towards him; they looked at each other and nodded.  
They surrounded him and advanced.  
"Nooo!" He screamed and his scales turned jet black, his eyes bright white.  
His body emanated with black power.  
"I am going to kill you! I am going to kill the ape race for trying to take my friend away from me!" He roared at the top of his lungs.  
Seela heard his words and looked from her lifted wing to see him in his most distressed stat.  
Thunder erupted, from the darkened sky and hit next to Zito and one hit him, but he didn't seem to notice and was charged with electricity on his scales.  
Seela looked up and saw the clouds turn black and started to spin until a tornado appeared and hit Zito, but it did not harm him, he floated in the center.  
The apes gasped in surprised and looked at their leader, who was trembling in fear.  
Zito hit the ground and sent a wave of earth at the apes around him.  
Seela jumped in to the air and did her best to stay afloat with these unused wings.  
The wave hit the stunned apes, Zito hit the ground and the wave exploded and sent the apes flying and into Zito's personal tornado.  
They screamed.  
Zito sent his charge of electricity at the helpless apes and they incinerated.  
Zito went deeper into the camp and found the other apes; who were screaming and running for their lives.  
Zito sent a deafening roar that would have been similar to the destroyer's.  
The apes covered their ears, but it was useless.  
Zito fell and slammed into the ground, the earth cracked up and lava shot out and landed on the horrified apes.  
Zito looked around and saw no more apes.  
Zito felt his anger leave him abruptly and his tornado disappeared, the lava stopped flowing, the thunder clouds disappeared.  
Zito's scales and eyes turned to normal, but darkness took his vision and conscious.  
He saw himself hit the earth and went into unconsciousness.  
Seela was horrified, she flew down to Zito and put him on her back and ran towards the city of Warfang.

She continued for days until she was at the gate, the guards rushed to her aid, right before they reached her, she fell and too fell unconscious.  
The guards picked them up.  
"Get the healers!" Yelled one of the dragon guards.  
That was the last thing she heard as she her mind went blank.

Seela snapped back into reality.  
Tears were spilling on her cheeks.  
She hadn't seen that memory for years now.  
Seela was trembling with fear and her stomach was doing flips.  
She took deep breaths and after a while calmed down.  
She walked home and went inside; she got on her older sister's bed that was the only one that was right for her size.  
She wept through the night.

It was the next morning.  
Zito woke up and got up, not caring about sleeping a bit more.  
Zito got breakfast and once done, left his home for school without waiting for Seela to join him.  
Zito walked the streets without Seela for the first time in his life.  
He remembered where to go to get to school and continued on, with his head lowered in hopelessness.  
"Well Zit-boy, where is icy-butt" that voice was annoyingly familiar.  
Zito turned to see Serla walking down an alleyway towards him.  
"Well if it isn't the irritation in my tail"  
Serla didn't seem offended which irritated Zito further.  
"I see you two finally made your separate ways"  
Zito felt his heart sink, because it was true they did go their separate ways last night.  
He lowered his head in disbelief.  
"Well it was for the best really"  
"What?" Said Zito, snapping his head up, in bewilderment.  
"Well I noticed that she is getting uncomfortable around you"  
"What do you mean?" he said in low tone and glaring at her.  
"I am saying that she doesn't want to be around you anymore, in fact she told that to me personally" Said Serla in sympathy like voice.  
Zito felt pain and sadness rise up in his heart. "No, you….you're lying!"  
"I am sorry Zity, but I speak the truth" She shook her head in disbelief.  
"What did Seela say" Zito said with so much sadness that it tortured him and he wish he was dead at that moment.  
"She said that she is tired of you, hates having to worry about you not going to school, your weird behavior is making her very uncomfortable and walked away leaving me dumbstruck" she said with truth in her words.  
Zito couldn't breathe; tears flowed without interruption and hit the ground.  
He was trembling "If she doesn't care for me anymore, then I have no reason to be here" Thought Zito, it hurt him to think about it, the dragoness that he loved the most out of all others is throwing him away like dirt and unworthy of her time.  
Zito jumped into the air and flew till he was over the wall and into the enchanted forest and he would never come back.

Serla watched him go.  
Zito was about dot in the sky and after awhile was gone from view.  
Serla smiled and giggled in satisfaction.  
Dark magic came back to her and she absorbed it.  
She wouldn't have been very successful in getting rid of him so that she could take her revenge on Seela for freezing her in front of an entire class of dragons and dragonesses.

"Zito" said Seela outside his room, no answer.  
"Zito, come on, let's go!" Seela said a little louder, still no answer.  
Seela got a little irritated by the silence.  
Seela opened the door and peeked in.  
Her eyes moved around the room for the earth dragon.  
He was nowhere in sight.  
She grumbled then stopped and wondered.  
"Did he go to school by himself?" she raised an eyebrow by the thought.  
"Well, I will find out soon"  
Seela left Zito's home and went to school.  
Seela was unaware of the predator like green eyes watched her go to school.  
The black dragoness took to the air and went to school at sonic speed without making a sound and alerting the ice dragoness.

The walk to school was quiet, almost too quiet, besides the wind blowing lightly against her beautiful white scales and of adult dragons having conversations with their neighbors.  
Seela felt lonely without her friend with her.  
She remembered the incident yesterday.  
"I didn't realized that it hurt him that bad"  
She thought to herself, and then a question mark popped in her head.  
"Why did he reacted like that anyway, I mean I know that he wanted to escort me home to do his part in our friendship, but why, why did he take it so hard when I said that it was alright, that I can make it home?"  
Seela continued to ponder yesterday's event as she entered school.  
"Well I will have to apologize for it I guess, maybe I will let him escort me today"  
Seela raised an eyebrow about the thought of her best friend taking her home.  
"Still why did he even ask me that in the first place?"  
She entered her classroom for first period and just in time as the bell rang.  
Seela looked around to try to find her friend, but he was nowhere in sight.  
"Great he ditched again"  
Seela sat down on the benches and for first time felt like an outsider among the other students.  
"Morning Seela" said Shella with a happy smile on her face.  
"Good morning Shella" said Seela with a hint of sadness and loneliness.  
Shella's smile disappeared.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah"  
Seela waited for the class to get started for her training.  
Someone sat next to her.  
Excitement went through her, she look to see if it was her best friend, but it wasn't to her disappointment.  
The black dragon that sat next to her was Jaka, Serla's friend.  
"Hey" he said in a low mature voice.  
Seela felt uncomfortable.  
"I noticed that you were lonely, so I decided to come over and give you company"  
"I'm fine really" she reassured him.  
Jaka raised an eyebrow "I concur"  
"Ok maybe I am a little" Seela blushed, saying the truth.  
"Then I am here to keep you company"  
"Thanks, I guess" she said, feeling a little better.  
"You're welcome" he said smiling.  
Jaka placed his tail on hers.  
Seela jumped in surprise and blushed, Seela didn't realize that dark magic shot into her mind right when he touched her and twisted her mind.  
Jaka acquired this from Serla and right now found it to his liking.  
Seela relaxed and her mind calmed a half second after the touch.  
She leaned against Jaka's warm side and twisted her tail around his without complaining.  
Jaka smiled and nuzzled her forehead.  
She cooed in passion.  
Out of nowhere they were smacked in the back of their heads.  
They glared at their teacher.  
"Pay attention you two, this is a training room, not valentine day" the teacher said sternly.  
"Yes sir" they said in unison.  
Seela rubbed the back of her head; it hurt but not too badly.  
"You okay?" Said Jaka, a little worried.  
"Sure, for now"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We are in the training room silly" She said giggling and poked his shoulder.  
Jaka felt stupid and blushed.  
Seela giggled a little more.  
Jaka poked her back on her shoulder lightly.  
"Owy" Seela whined, then gave a small smile "Meany"  
Jaka gave a devilish smile.  
They went into somewhat a cuddle.  
Meanwhile on the bench above them, Shella watched in confusion and dismay.  
"What the heck is she doing!" Thought Shella "I thought Jaka gave her the creeps?"  
"Something is not right here"  
Then she notice dark magic twisting her mind, Shella had been barrowing magic books at the library and learn how to detect it where ever it may be.  
She knew what kind dark magic it was, and it won't be easy to break it.  
She jumped when she heard "Shella and Seela, you're up!"  
Shella walked to the center of the ring.  
"I will see you later blacky" smiled Seela, then kissed his cheek and walked to the ring, leaving a loved drunk Jaka.  
The other students were completely confused and murmured among themselves  
Shella agitation went through the roof and spat a small fire in her direction.  
Seela jumped out of way of the golf ball sized fireball and glared at her "What is your problem"  
"You want to know"  
"Yeah, I asked you that question dumby"  
"You are my problem"  
Seela raised an eyebrow "I don't see why"  
"the reason is why would you leave Zito like that!"  
Seela blinked "I have no idea what you are talking about"  
"Gosh how dense can you be?"  
Seela growled "let's just-"  
"How could you forget him, he was with you all your life, literally!"  
That name sounded familiar to Seela, but she couldn't put her talon on it.  
"I was six when I saw you, you! Carrying Zito from the enchanted forest bleeding!"  
"What?"  
"I watched as you and Zito cuddled at the flower garden"  
Seela was stunned.  
"You two worked in the same flower shop and you gave him three flowers as a gift of your friendship"  
"Stop it!" Seela was getting a headache.  
"Zito cares for you, he would do anything for you, he would always be by your side, and he-"  
"Stop it!" Seela screamed and slammed Shella into the wall with incredible force.  
"Oof!" winced Shella.  
A tail blade tip was at her wind pipe.  
Fear went through Shella.  
"I will silence you, permanently!"  
Shella finished her sentence "-Loves you"  
Seela was frozen in place and there were a few gasps from the crowd.  
Memories flooded her mind like a hundred pound weight.  
Seela let go of her tail blade and helped her back up.  
"Is that true?"  
Shella nodded, seeing her mental confusion "He told me himself" she spoke the truth, Zito had told her so that he would be able to ask her for help if needed and she did help him right now.  
Seela couldn't believe it, she remembered her and Zito at the garden and last night wanting to escort her home.  
"So that's why he was acting like that" She thought to herself.  
"He loves me"

"Shella do you know where I can find Zito?"  
Shella shrugged "You know him a heck a lot better than I do"  
Seela pondered on where he could be.  
A light bulb turned on over her head.  
"The flower shop" she thought out loud.  
Without warning and another word bolted out of the classroom.  
Seela ran out of the front doors of the school and jumped into the air, and then flew towards the flower shop as fast as she could.

Meanwhile Jaka sat next to Serla.  
All of the sudden everyone froze, conversations halted.  
"You fool!" Growled Serla and slammed Jaka without warning.  
"Oof" He hit the wall and landed on the ground.  
"I gave you that magic to destroy her, yet you used it to make her fall in love with you!" Serla rapped her tail around his neck, lift him off the ground, spin in one full circle, and then threw him against the other wall.  
Jaka gasped hitting back against the wall, losing the air from his lungs, he sucked in air as fast as he could and coughed it out.  
He looked up at her with absolute terror in his eyes.  
"I am going to make you suffer, and soon you will no longer breathe the world you live in.  
"Please don't! Give me another chance!" Pleaded Jaka, terrified.  
"I already gave you a second chance!" The tone in Serla voice was very terrifying.  
Shivers went down the male black dragon; his life's end was near.  
His eyes went wide when she breathed in.  
Serla let out an unnatural black fire on the black male.  
She heard his screams of agony, after a while they stopped.  
She continued, wanting to leave no trace of the whelping.  
Serla stopped and saw nothing of Jaka, just a black smug.  
"I am sorry Jaka, but you proved to be a problem and an annoyance"  
Serla waved her paw at the black smug, and the smug disappeared completely.  
She then looked at the crowd who were looking in the direction where Seela ran off then at Shella, who she knew was a dangerous element and would be a fool's errand to leave her around.  
Then an idea popped in her head, she smiled.  
Serla went over Shella and grabbed her and threw her on Serla's back.  
Shella squeaked from the touched and now part of the stop in time.  
Serla used her teleportation magic.  
The last remains of evidence were Shella's faded screams of terror.  
Time resumed, the crowd looked back to see sudden disappearances, some were wondering and others were worried.

Seela finally made it to the shop and went inside.  
"Zito, are you here!" She called around the shop; the shop was closed, so no one would be here at this point, but Zito does come here sometimes even then.  
Silence.  
Seela looked around for him hoping that he was just hiding under the tables like he always does so that she could find him.  
Then that thought occurred to her "So that's why he never chose a better hiding spot, because he wanted me to find him"  
Seela smiled; every time she found him under there he would give her this slightly goofy smile that said "You found me"  
She giggled a bit and shook her head.  
Seela looked under that same table and saw no one.  
Seela got worried and looked all over the shop franticly.  
On her fifth time looking around the shop she noticed two flowers wrapped around by a small strip of white cloth around the middle.  
One was a red Chrysanthemum and the other was a Cyclamen.  
There was writing on the cloth.  
It was Zito's.  
One side said "For Seela"  
The other side said "From Zito"  
Seela looked at the two flowers and started to remember their meaning  
The red one meant: I love you.  
Seela smiled "So she was telling the truth" She remembered his weird behavior every time they were nose to nose; he was just loving her touch.  
Seela for the first time thought about whenever she did that.  
The memory of his warm nose against hers made her heart skip a beat.  
A sudden thought made her jump in realization, she started doing that to make him pay attention when she was five and he was seven. a few weeks after the attack from the apes on their camping trip.  
She realized that they have been mates since that day, yet it was weird to think about it starting at such a young age.  
She was now fifteen and Zito was seventeen.  
Seela realized her true feelings for him for the first time in her life. "I had a crush on him"  
She couldn't believe it, how could she miss that kind of feelings for him.  
Seela smiled to herself "I am more of an idiot than I thought" She thought out loud.  
Seela then looked at the Cyclamen. "Wait a minute" She looked at it closely "But, this flower means…"  
Seela looked out the window in fear and said out loud "….Good-bye"  
She then looked at both flowers and stared at them.  
Sadness pained her heart, tears started to weld in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks, but half way down they froze, fell to the ground, and shattered.  
She was trembling "Zito why?" She breathed.  
Seela lay down and curled into a ball.  
She put the flowers close to her chest, trying to feel Zito's warmth on them.  
She cried.  
And cried.  
And cried.  
All of a sudden a spark in her heart lights a candle and flame grew.  
She got up and looked out the window with determination.  
The flame kept growing till it was larger than her body could contain.  
Seela wiped her frozen tears away "I can't give up now, not while there is still a chance"  
She picked up the flowers and walked out the shop.  
She looked at the enchanted forest from where she was with determination in her heart.

Seela took off the ground and flew to the enchanted forest.  
She looked around for Zito left and right.  
She landed a few times, ran around calling his name, and then took off again.  
"Come on, where would he be" She thought desperately.  
Then a lightbulb turned on in her head.  
She flew to the cave that she had to stay the night before she got Zito to Warfang after the attack from the apes.  
Seela saw something in front of the entrance when she got there; she went to take a closer look.  
To her relief it was Zito sleeping soundly.  
She heard his soft growling of happiness, his tail wagged and thumbed on the ground.  
Seela smiled at him, this was the first time she saw how he slept and thought he looked cute when he was sleeping.  
An idea popped into her head.  
She went over and lightly scratched his tickle spots like she used to when they were nine and seven years old.  
Zito giggled, tossed and turned, he woke up laughing. "Stoohahahohappphahaha!"  
She didn't and giggled to herself as she teased him.  
"Pleahahahaesshahahaha havhahahahahah merchahahahahahaha!"  
Seela decided to show her love for him.  
She leaned over, she had stop tickling him.  
Zito didn't notice her approach and was panting from all the laughter.  
Seela nipped the sweet spot on his neck.  
Zito eyes went wide looking at her, but then closed slowly, and tilted his neck back giving her more access.  
A small distant moan came from his mouth.  
Meanwhile the dark magic in his mind faded and his former conscious took over.  
His moans were louder in passion as Seela continue to nip several parts of his sweet spot.  
A smile went across his face and his tail wagged in delight.  
Seela stopped so that he could look at her.  
Zito smiled at her.  
Seela felt something wrap around her neck.  
She yelped in surprise and looked to see Zito's tail.  
Zito giggled "How ironic"  
She smiled softly. "If you wanted me closer all you had to do was ask"  
Zito blinked  
She laid her body against his; let her tail twist around his in passion.  
Zito thought for an ice dragoness, she was warm and made his heart jump.  
They looked into each other's eyes, love drunk.  
They put their arms, legs, and wings around each other.  
Seela laid her head against his chest and went to sleep and Zito followed so, they were happier than they ever been in their lives.

Zito started to stir; he opened his eyes, and yawned.  
Then he remembered Seela on top of him sleeping and the fact that it snowed.  
Wait snow, it is the middle of summer.  
Then Zito remembered her sleeping habits.  
"I am sleeping with a constantly snowing dragoness" Zito laughed, it was funny to him somehow.  
His laughter woke up Seela.  
She looked at him with a raised eyebrow with sleepy eyes "What is so funny?"  
Zito stopped laughing "It's nothing"  
He teasingly glides the side of one of his talons up her back.  
Seela shivered in pleasure and raised her head from it, and then she giggled "Stop that tickles"  
He stopped. "Why should I, my love?"  
Seela's mind jumped in surprise "Did he just say that, did my ears deceive me, is this a dream ….no this is the truth"  
Seela relaxed and looked at him passionately.  
Zito noticed it and her intentions.  
He smiled "Can we?"  
Seela placed her nose on his and rubbed his nose a little.  
Zito closed his eyes and growled in pleasure.  
"Not now really, I want to keep my virginity for a little longer, ok?"  
Zito's eyes open with disappointed in them, but he did understand where she was coming from.  
"Alright, but we can still have fun in other ways"  
"True, but I just….I don't"  
Zito looked at her "We don't have to if you don't want to"  
Seela smiled, she liked that Zito knew how she felt about things that would make her uncomfortable.  
"Yeah, we have to go in baby steps, now I want you to close your eyes" Zito did as she said; she slowly tilted her head to the right and pressed softly on his lips then let go quickly testing the water.  
Zito heart leaped ten feet when he felt her lips press his; they were so soft, heartwarming, and he wanting more.  
His tail wagged in delight and a smile went on his face.  
Seela smiled and kissed him again then let go again then.  
Zito tail wagged faster as did his heart beats.  
Seela kissed him again and let go, this time was just teasing him.  
Zito couldn't take the wait for the real one and hated to wait for it.  
Seela kissed him and once again let go.  
She noticed his thing grew.  
She shook her head "Boys" she thought to herself.  
Seela leaned over and kissed him again, this time didn't let go.  
They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply in passion.  
Zito's thing turned rock hard and grew to full size from the passion and he noticed.  
"No not now, this is not the best time at this point" He thought to himself.

They kissed deeper, wanting it to be more pleasurable.  
Zito started to moan, Seela was moaning as well.

Then they heard a scream that ringed in their ears.  
They let go abruptly and looked at each other asking which one of them screamed.  
They get up and they started searching for that sound.  
They heard it again this time of horror, but then it was cut off.  
The scream was not far from them and they went into a clearing and….  
"Well hello Zit-boy and ice princess" said Serla with an evil smirk on her face.  
"You!" growled Zito, he ran towards her before Seela had time to stop him.  
Something slammed him hard back to where he started.  
Zito looked up to see a bulky mass blocking the sun from his view, there was only one explanation to what he is looking at "Apes" he breathed, his eyes wide.  
Zito swing his tail blade at the apes face sending it to the side.  
Zito go up to see that there were apes everywhere, surrounded them.  
Seela was horrified, breathing hard, she hadn't seen them in years and she does not know how to fight them.  
"You know, if you listen you will live longer" pointed out Serla.  
They glared at their traitor. "Whatever it is we won't bother" retorted Zito  
Serla raised an eyebrow "You would let your last true family member die in front of you, Zit-boy?"  
"What!" Zito shocked and had a look of disbelief.  
Apes dragged out a pink dragoness from the shadows of the trees.  
"Shella" Seela breathed  
Shella looked at them, she had bruises and cuts from previous torturing sessions.  
"Take a good look at her Zito, see your family resemblance"  
"You're crazy" said Zito in complete disbelief.  
"Am I, why don't you look into your past, and if you don't" She nodded to one of the apes, who smiled with lust for blood in his eyes, punched Shella's under belly.  
Shella screamed in pain.  
"Don't! You monster!" said Seela in horror and anger "I thought that you would change your ways over the years!"  
Serla only laughed, and the apes grunted and laughed with her.  
"What?" Seela and Zito were utterly confused.  
"Like I said, if you don't want you youngest sister to die, looked deep in you past"  
Zito looked at Seela and never saw so much dire hopelessness in her eyes in many years.  
"What choice do I have" he thought to himself.  
All of a sudden memories hit him harder than he expected.

Zito giggled "You can't catch me nah-nah-naw-booboo" He ran through the grass, being chased by his best friend Seela.  
They were the same age as they were a day before a traumatic event caved in on their very soul.  
Seela said, frustrated "No fair, you got a head start"  
Zito only laughed at winning at their game of tag.  
"Come on you two our parents are waiting for you to come in for breakfast" Said Zeeka.  
Seela and Zito went up to her, Seela nodded and tilted her head to the left a little "Wow sis you look pretty today"  
Zeeka smiled "Aww, thanks" Zeeka nuzzled her little sister, who cooed. "You are pretty too"  
"I am!" said Seela with excitement in her eyes.  
"Sure, I bet any boy would want to be around you" She smiled truthfully.  
Seela's eyes went wide and cursed her white scales that show her cheeks completely red.  
Zito blushed slightly at the thought, but deep down he wouldn't have it any other way.  
Zito looked at her, and made his tongue stick out like a dog and said with his tongue still out "Pretty"  
Zito, Zeeka, and soon Seela laughed.  
Once Zeeka stopped laughing she said "Well come on"  
They walked to the campsite that they set up on their camping trip.  
Zito and Seela walked into Zito's tent.  
Zito was tackled by a pink, smaller dragoness.  
"Shella" laughed Zito "Get off"  
Shella just looked at him closely and wagged her tail in excitement of seeing her oldest brother.  
"Come on sis get off of him" Said a red dragoness that was somewhat a little bigger than Shella, her name was Glazer.  
"Ok" said Shella squeaked in excitement and got off of him.  
A black dragon came up.  
"Hey Jaka, how you doing?" Asked Seela.  
Jaka looked at her dreamily "Fine"  
Seela raised an eyebrow and whispered to Zito "What's wrong with him"  
Zito shook his head, smiling, and whispered back "This is what happens if he steals too many cookies from the pantry"  
Seela giggled.  
Something jumped on Zito from behind "Tag!"  
Zito laughed "Jagger, we aren't playing tag anymore"  
"Oh" Jagger blushed in embarrassment; he was an earth dragon like Zito but a bit smaller.  
"Come now you all, let's not ruin your appetites with these games" Said their mother, she was a black dragoness with magenta under belly and wing membrane, had six horns and three spinal horns, had greenish aqua eyes.  
"Yes mom" They all chimed.  
"Seela you can stay for breakfast if you want"  
Seela nodded and giggled, pointing at Zito as she said "Got to keep speedy here from running himself into the wall"  
Everyone laughed except Zito, who blushed in embarrassment.  
"Cynder, kids' breakfast is ready" said a masculine voice.  
They went to the kitchen side of the large tent.  
"Daddy!" Shella jumped and hugged her father's forearm.  
The purple dragon smiled and nuzzled her.  
She cooed in happiness.  
"Wow Spyro the food smells delicious" said Cynder amazed.  
Spyro smiled "I aim to please"  
He leaned over and pecked her lips.  
Cynder's eyes were in new found excitement as she kissed him back.  
"Ewwwwwwww" Said Seela, Zito, Shella, Jagger, Jaka, and Glazer at the same time.

The night after that day Zito watched the trees sway back in forth from the wind.  
He watched after a while when he saw a black figure, looking straight at him, with green predator like eyes.

Zito snapped back in to reality  
"You!" Zito roared in anger "You killed my family!"  
Serla smiled and laughed manically which only made Zito angrier.  
All of a sudden the clouds departed from each other, the sun went down a lot faster than normal and the moon came up till it was at the highest point in the sky.  
The moon shined its rays completely on him.  
Energy waves pulsed around him, his scales went bright white, and his eyes pitch black.  
Red eye pupils showed in the middle of his pitch black eyes.  
The apes looked at each other in worry and wonder what they should do.  
Seela and Shella stared at Zito in horror by his sudden power.  
Zito's revenge began.

Shella looked at her brother "Zito" She breathed with pain.  
Seela slowly backed away from Zito, scared.  
Serla blinked and looked at her apes, gave them a slight grunt.  
They nodded and charged Seela.  
They ran past Zito and at her.  
"Where do you think you're going!" Yelled Zito and then he saw why "You won't even dare touch her, you overgrown fur balls!" he shot a silver beam at them from his mouth.  
The beam obliterated them when it made contact.  
Zito stopped and the beam disappeared.  
Seela just stood there frighten.  
Zito looked at her in the eyes "Go" he mouthed.  
She nodded, this was his fight.  
She ran.  
Serla smiled "Pathetic, she doesn't realize that I have apes all around this area if you try to escape"  
Zito looked at her and glared "Why waste your time on her, when you can fight me or are you going to cower behind your apes again"  
Serla looked at her apes; Zito put her in a pinch.  
She looked at him "Very well, I see you been wanting a rematch for some time now, you already know I am more than a match for you"  
Zito showed his clenched teeth "We will see about that"  
Shella slowly escaped the battle without anyone noticing.  
Serla scales glowed purple power.  
Zito glared "Convexity" Shella had mention it a lot at school, and now he gets to see it firsthand.  
Serla launched a purple beam at him.  
Zito retaliated with his own unnatural power.  
The two beams collided.  
Zito for once was holding his ground in a battle, however so was Serla.  
They struggled to gain an advantage over each other.  
They pushed forward; the energy in the center grew from the stress.  
The two combatants started to struggle more, and then the ball of energy combusted.  
They flew back, end over end.  
Zito got up and glared at her.  
Zito notice that Shella escaped "Good, I don't want her to get hurt" he thought in what was left of sanity in his mind.  
He charged Serla, as she did.  
Zito jumped to gain an advantage over her.  
She saw that and jumped as well.  
They swing their tail blades at each other, they collided, and mercury sparks went off.  
They landed and waiting for who would start the battle again.

They watched each other as wind breezed against their beautiful scales.  
They looked for their opponent's self-distraction, for any move of advance.  
Zito finally for the first time realized the power he possessed.  
Yet he didn't know he is far more powerful than he will ever imagine in any of his years as a dragon.  
He smirked.  
Serla raised an eyebrow "What?"  
"Why would I keep fighting, when I already won"  
"What!" Serla's eyes wide in dismay, then rage.  
Serla glared at him with killing intent "you haven't won, we just started to fight"  
"True, but why waste my time fighting for revenge when I should be warning others of your traitor like acts, the reason I won is because I can beat you without effort"  
Serla was angry beyond imagining.  
Zito turned around and walked away leaving a defeated black dragoness where she stand.

Zito continued to walk away.  
"By the way I have more to say"  
Zito stopped and turned his head towards her.  
"That I had a reason to kill our mother"  
Zito looked at her in true bewilderment "Wait you are my sibling!"  
"Half sibling dimwit"  
"Then who is your father?"  
"Who did your father face when he was fighting in the war?"  
Zito hated answers being questions, he look deep in thought, and went wide eyed "Malefor"  
As if on cue the thunder came from the distance from the sound of the monster that terrorized millions of young dragons.  
Zito felt a sudden connection to her in a way, came to him, he felt pity for her and her heritage.  
"Now I will end you like I did to your father"  
Zito looked at the ground "I don't want to fight you anymore"  
"What" said Serla confused.  
"What is the point of fighting if I kill another family member" Zito then looked up at her "I hope you find inner peace Serla"  
Serla was stunned by his words and her own dark magic faded away from her very soul.  
Serla was hit with memories of what she did, she trembled, started to cry, clench the dirt in her claws.  
"I never wanted this, I never wanted this…" she kept going off.  
Zito notice this and came over.  
Serla felt a wing around her and stared at Zito, the one that she used to hate the most, she thought that he wouldn't forgive her.  
Zito wiped away her tears.  
She sniffled as she laid her head on his chest and cried.

Zito and Serla were lying down on the charred ground from the previous battle.  
Serla curled into a tight warm ball, Zito curled around her with a wing hanging over her from the previous rainstorm.  
Zito's muzzle was on her neck, keeping his somewhat younger half sibling warm.  
Serla feet twitched of chasing something. "Maybe she's chasing squirrels?" thought Zito, who just woke up, he smiled and tried to keep down his giggle so that he wouldn't wake her up.  
A huge smile came on her face and she cooed in her sleep.  
Zito laid his head back down on her neck.  
The sun started to come out and Zito put his wing over her eyes when he notice that his wing membrane was thicker.  
"I guess that's a maturing thing" whether it is or not the sun was completely block from showing its rays on Serla.  
Then he notice that her eyes were open slightly and looking at him sleepily.  
"Good morning Zity" Serla said in a soft voice.  
Zito blinked at his new, yet non-insulting nickname, he tilted his head to the left slightly in wonder.  
Serla got out from Zito's arms and stood then stretched till she heard her spine popped.  
"Wow, that was almost too comfortable" She said out loud.  
Her legs needed a certain type of exercise to get rid of the exhaustion.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Asked Zito, who also stretched.  
"No Zity why would that be bad?" raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face.  
"Uhhhh..."  
"I thought you got smarter" She laughed.  
Zito grumbled, but then started to laugh with her.  
"Well come on I am ready for a run, are you?"  
"Sure could use it"

They started their run, what they didn't know that what will happen, will change their lives forever.

By the end of the morning they were tired from all the running, panting hard.  
"Well that was fun" said Zito trying to regain his breath "Man I am out of shape"  
Serla smiled at him "Oh what a shame"  
Zito lightly punched her shoulder.  
"Owy" said Serla.  
They sat down on a log and looked at the fascinating forest.  
Serla looked down at her paws in thought.  
After a while she said "Zito I don't know how to thank your forgiveness"  
"You don't have to Serla"  
"No I do have to find a way!"  
"Lo-"  
Serla's lips pressed against his.  
Zito's eyes were wide as saucers; his mind was racing, wondering what is going on.  
He did not know.

After a while Zito calmed down and delved into Serla's lips.  
Serla let her tongue slip into his mouth.  
Zito felt electric shocks of pleasure hit his heart.

Seela came back to see if Zito was alright, when she saw the impossible.  
She watched as they kissed each other with passion as she did her heart sank to the bottom of her chest and shattered into pieces, she felt lost, helpless, indecisive, homesickness, worthless, frustration, insecurity, fear, alienation, and amnesia.  
Her heart shattered into smaller pieces as they kissed deeper, and her heart turn to dust then nothing, never to be fixed again.  
Seela felt very empty and alone, tears went down her eyes as she ran away from the source of her pain.

Shella escaped the evening before the battle between Serla and a ferocious Zito.  
"I can't believe that Zito is my flesh and blood relative" Shella thought to herself as she continued to run away from the battlefield.  
Out of nowhere an ape came out of the trees and in front of her.  
Shella squeaked in surprised.  
The ape hooted and hollered at her.  
Shella was so scared that she couldn't move.  
The ape lifted his sword up for a killing blow.  
The memories of that day of the camping trip came back to her, and she couldn't stop shaking in fear.  
All of a sudden shadow blasted the ape, who was instantly obliterated.  
Shella looked at the dead ape, saw his liver off to the side, blood leaked enormously out of the ape, his skeletal chest was showing, blown to shreds, exposing his disgusting organs.  
A blue figure came from the left side of her vision.  
Shella looked at the figure, it was a dragon.  
He was blue with yellow markings on his back; his eyes were strangely bright red color.  
Shella looked closer to see that he was mixed with a green color on his shredded wings, his legs, chest, and underbelly.  
The dragon also had some bandages on his forearms, also strange marking on his body and face.  
"Are you alright" he said with a deep masculine voice, but he was not even looking at anything when he said that.  
"Yeah thanks to you"  
He looked at her when he heard her talk.  
"That's good"  
"How did you know I was here?"  
"I sensed your fear when that monstrosity attacked you, so I came to you aid"  
There was an awkward silence between them.  
"So what's your name?"  
The dragon looked at her with a blank expression "My name is Styx"

Styx for some odd reason stuck his tongue out as if tasting the air.  
"We should get moving, the apes are close"  
Shella shivered, not want to be in a fight with the apes again.  
Styx went into a direction and Shella followed.  
Shella walked up next to him "So why are you out here anyway?"  
"Hunting"  
"Oh, well I could help" asked Shella, wanting to help him, well he did owe her for saving her from the ape.  
"No, I won't need it"  
Shella thought "Well someone is a little selfish; wait is that the right word to describe him? I guess not still he owes me and won't let me help, wait how much does he need to hunt? Hmmm well not very much for how big he is and the fact that he is just one person" Shella looked at Styx and studied him a bit "Well he is not a kind of dragon I have ever met before, and I wonder where he got those bandaged wounds from? " looked at his tattered wings "Did he get these injuries from an accident or a fight…hmmm possibly, however he might of just put on those bandages just to scare his foe thinking that he had been in a huge fight and make him pee his pants or something like that, wait does anybody wear pants around here? What are pants anyway? Ugh I got off subject again"  
Styx suddenly spoke, making Shella jump "You are a very quiet one aren't you"  
"Well….I am quiet when I should be"  
"There is never a should be quiet thing in a calm situation like this"  
"I know, I guess I just been through a lot recently"  
Styx was quiet, thinking on what she said.  
Shella suddenly tripped and fell.  
Styx caught her before she hit the ground.  
Shella looked at his arms and blushed from his somewhat warm touch.  
"You have to be more careful around here" he said as he helped her back on her feet  
"Yeah…." Shella was pretty embarrassed right there.  
Styx continued on with Shella at first hesitated then started following him.  
Shella "So what do you do around here?"  
"Why do you want to know all about me?" he said looking at her, questioning.  
Shella hated being answered with a question.  
"Because I am curious"  
"Well that will lead to being mislead by someone"  
Shella blinked at his words, she didn't say anymore.  
"So what has recently happen to you?"  
Shella looked at him with wonder.  
"Um I found the monster who killed my family, and I want to get revenge on her"  
"You shouldn't really"  
"Why not, I want payback!"  
"It is not the right goal to achieve, and trust me payback is a bitch"  
Shella groaned as she followed her savior.


	3. Chapter 3

Zito felt Serla's tongue play and licked his.  
Zito's heart felt like it would burst.  
Then he wondered if Seela could do this to him.  
His eyes opened and went wide with realization "Wait a minute, what am I doing!" he thought to himself  
Zito pulled away quickly.  
Serla looked at him confused "What's wrong"  
"I feel like I betrayed my mate"  
Serla's eyes went completely wide in shock "He has a mate!" she said in her head.  
"Why would I let her kiss me, when I have finally got the one I loved my whole life, why?" Zito question himself in his head.  
"Who...who is your mate?"  
"Seela"  
Serla's mind went blank; her head was so dense that she had a small headache.

She put her paws on her eyes and started to cry "I can't do anything right"  
Serla knew that she must have broken new boundaries between them.  
Zito went up to her "You can if you try and do what you believe is right, even though that was….unnecessary, you can always redeem yourself in time"  
Serla looked at him in wonder at his sudden wisdom.  
"Now come on, let's go to Warfang"  
"But Zito they won't trust me anymore!"  
"I won't let them touch you my little half sister" He smiled  
Serla glared at him "Actually I am your older half sister, because I was eight years old when you were born"  
Zito blinked in shock then grumbled in defeat.  
"My father didn't want me known, but I did look out of my little cave that my father tucked me away in and I saw the Destroyer walking to the same volcano it came out of and I barely saw our mother and your father trying to take it down. I knew there was nothing they could do to stop it" said Serla  
"You sound like you weren't being controlled by my…" Zito chocked on that word.  
Zito blinked at the fact that…Malefor is his family member.  
"No he wasn't controlling me yet, but he was never the one to do it, he gave that opportunity to another and I served him with my life and will"  
Serla glared at the ground "I hate him, the one that controlled me, he tortured me into a monster, like Gaul did to my mother"  
"Well they won't harm you again, I promise you that" Zito reassured her.  
Serla looked at him, a tint of hope in her eyes that she was finally free from her corruption but foreshadowed with doubt.  
Zito nuzzled her cheek "It's ok, now come on" he took to the air and waited for Serla to join him.  
Serla flew up to him "Um was that siblings nuzzle or a couple nuzzle?"  
Zito smiled and rolled his eyes "A sibling nuzzle and Serla"  
"Yeah?"  
"When you turned back, did you start to love me and my siblings?"  
Zito and Serla flew off to Warfang  
"Yes I did"  
Zito smiled as they journeyed home.

Styx suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.  
Shella was so lost in thought that she bumped right into him.  
She squeaked in surprise.  
Styx just looked at her over his shoulder from the corner of his eye with a blank expression.  
Shella blushed slightly in embarrassment.  
"Don't make a sound" he whispered  
Funny thing is that she did make a squeak earlier.  
Styx looked forward with content in his eyes.  
Shella looked to see what he was looking at; it was a lone deer, grazing on the grass.  
Styx got low and went to the edge of the bush line but didn't go past it.  
Shella watched closely as if she was being given a lesson.  
Styx suddenly pounced faster than the deer could react and landed on top of it.  
It squirmed to get away, with yelps of fright.  
Styx didn't hesitate to bite its neck and squeezed.  
It squealed in pain.  
Shella just watched in mild horror.  
Styx bit harder until he heard its neck popped.  
He let go and let its head hit the ground.  
The body twitched with its eyes staring wide eyed at the blue sky, and then relaxed many things started exited its extraction point at a rapid pace.  
Shella watched in complete disgust and felt vomit in her mouth.  
She went a little ways away and threw up.  
Styx came over and dropped the body a little away from her sight.  
"Death can be horrifying, but this is a natural way of survival"  
"I know, I just never seen a dead body before is all" Shella blushed a little embarrassed.  
Styx looked at her and gave a sympathetic smile "You'll get used to it in time"  
Shella felt a little better. "Yeah I guess your right"

Zito and Serla landed in Warfang at the central park.  
"Ahhh its good to be home" said Zito.  
"I don't know Zito, I don't feel welcomed here" Said Serla worried.  
"Don't worry Serla, I am there for you"  
"Thanks" She said with a smile.  
"Did I every tell you how funny your smile looks?"  
Serla smacked him in the shoulder.  
"Ow..."  
"Come on Zity" she walked in the direction where Zito lived.  
Zito followed without complaining.  
All of a sudden Seela landed right in front of them, and Zito never seen her so much in rage until now.  
"What is she doing here!" Seela curled her lips, showing her clenched teeth.  
Serla hid behind Zito in fright.  
Zito didn't know what to do.  
"Well!" yelled Seela  
"She's here cause she changed, I got her away from the shadows"  
"Liar! She has manipulated you!"  
"I didn't-" Serla rejected, but had fear in her voice  
"Shut up!"  
Serla shrunk.  
"And what happened back there when I came to see if you were ok!" Seela got in Zito's face  
Zito felt cornered from the infuriated ice dragoness before him.  
"You know when that Rat kissed you!"  
Zito's eyes went wide, he didn't know how to react to what she said  
"Because what I saw sure showed me what a great mate you are!"  
Serla's eyes went wide in realization of what is going on.  
Seela glared at Serla and Serla knew that things wouldn't get any better any time soon.

"I didn't say I liked it Seela and besides she is my half sister" Said Zito.

"What, do you think I can believe that, that she actually made you think that!"

"You know me Seela; I can easily change heart towards someone"

Seela glared at him, and then tears weld on her eye lids "You don't love me…"

"Seela I do love you"

"Stop lying to yourself!" she tried to chock down her sadness.

"Seela!"

Seela jumped in shock by how his voice sounded, hasn't heard that voice in a long time, it was a voice of sadness and near to breaking his heart….just like when he lost his family after woke up in the med-room.

"I love you too much Seela, please…don't leave me"

Seela looked at him, seeing he was about to collapse…she forgot how sensitive he can be, how easy it is to hurt him.

Seela went up and hugged him "I won't leave you, but just be careful around Serla ok?"

"I don't need to worry about her right now" said Zito

"Oh ok, so is it true that she is your half sister?" asked Seela

"I well her father mated with my mother, so she is my half sister"

Seela blinked with thought at that "weird" she thought to herself.

Then she had another thought "Wait who is her father anyway? Does she have siblings? If so, does one of her siblings have kids?"

"Come on I would like to be in my own house again" Said Zito.

"I don't have anywhere to sleep" Said Serla "I never had a home here…..just lived in the forest"

"With apes?" asked Seela, doing her best to not get angry at her.

"More or less"

"Oh ok" said Seela "Well you can sleep in Zito's room if you want, I know there is a second bed in the room"

"That would be nice, thank you" Serla smiled, feeling happy and content.

Zito smiled and walked up to Serla then gave her a warm hug.

Serla was a bit shocked but hugged back.

Seela realized something "Wait what about Shella?"

"Oh no…" he looked at the forest beyond the wall of Warfang "We should search for her now"

"You two go, Shella won't trust me when she sees me" said Serla, feeling very guilty for what she did to torture Shella.

"Alright Serla" Zito looked at Seela "Come on" he took to the air with Seela behind him.

"Good luck you two" Said Serla below then thought "Now what should I do….this place just doesn't feel like home to me….maybe I should go to Zito's place and take a nap" then she smelled herself "Ugh but a shower first" she walked towards Zito's house at her own pace.

Meanwhile.

Zito and Seela flew over the treetops looking for any signs of the red dragoness, so far none.

"Maybe we should split up?" Asked Seela.

"No, there are apes everywhere, splitting up would be a fool's error" said Zito

"I suppose so" said Seela

Zito continued to look around then spotted something "Look down there!"

Shella and Styx were walking towards Warfang when they heard "Look down there!"

They looked up to see a green and white dragon land in front of them.

"Zito, Seela!" she smiled very widely "You both are alive!"

"Yeah pretty much" Zito said with a small smile.

"So is Serla dead?" asked Shella

"No" said Seela.

"What? But why not?" asked Shella.

"Cause I spared her" Said Zito "Because…she is our half sister"

"Holy shit!" She didn't expect that at all "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she did look a bit like our mother" said Zito

"Oh I see" said Shella "Oh by the way this is Styx" she looked and saw him walking away from them and into the dense forest"

"He must have things to do" said Zito "Right now we should warn the guardians of an attack that may come"

Shella looked at him with determination "Yeah lets go"

They took off and flew to Warfang.

Meanwhile.

A green dragon walked through the big corridor, observing the various arts on the wall with mild interest.

The dragon walked through giant doors leading to a throne and walked to the adult dragon in front of him and bowed.

"You may speak" said the adult dragon before him

"Father" he said with respect. "The troops are getting impatient and uneasy for blood"

"I understand their motives for power son, but we must wait a bit longer, let the dragons in Warfang start tensing up"

"Yes father I understood what you're planning from before, but we had some injuries and misfortune among them, fight's broke out and took a while for my royal guard to bring order again, it's a matter of time before they start making their own orders"

The adult dragon looked at him with dark yellow eyes.

Dark power emanated from the father's scales "The apes are too stupid to make their own assault without making it a suicidal mission"

The father did a raising paw motion for the young dragon to rise in which he stood up and looked at him.

"However, even though Warfang at the moment has no defenses up at the moment, a fool's attack will cost us dearly" The father said.

"Yes but we could bombard them for days on end, it would ease the troops tension and not only that we could hit major targets like food supplies and iron mines for their making of armor" The son suggested.

"Hmmm" The father thought of this deeply.

"Very well, Scablad, You will have your skirmish" The father said.

Scablad suddenly had a look of pleasure on his face "Thank you…Dark Master"

"Please son, just call me Father" The Dark Master said.

"Forgive me Father" Scablad bowed and left the room.

Malefor looked outside of the tower.

They had made their fortress in the Well of Souls after Scablad had brought him back to life.

"Hmmm you have grown much Zito, but too bad that youth will be broken" he thought with somewhat anticipation.

Scablad walked out of the building to see that the legions had started fighting among themselves again.

He grows tired of these skirmishes and roared so loud that the apes had to cover their ears.

"I expected more from all of you" he glared at them "We are attacking at noon today, get the war machines ready, we are doing a sabotage mission.

The apes roared in triumph for a mission they so well deserved.

"However" Scablad continued to speak and they died down "We will only be bombarding specific area's, the troops will be held back in the defensive in case any dragons decide to destroy the war machines, we need to weaken them not destroy them just yet, but you all will get your chance one day, anyone who starts another fight will be executed on the spot"

The apes now seemed to be more obedient at that moment.

"Here are all your orders"

Scablad explained on a map to the general's of the ape army where they should hit and with what they are firing at it with.

"Alpha team will hit the mills and farms will be hit with napalm, and you will be shooting from here and the mills and farms will be here" he pointed a key parts of the map, where they will be shooting is a hill filled by trees, except for the top portion where it is in good striking distance of the strategic targets.

"Beta team will hit the factories in the inner part of the city, I don't care which one it is, any is worth hitting, stop their production of anything, you will fire explosive bombs at those targets from here" it was also an area filled with trees with an open top area but had no hill, even with that Scablad calculated the distance of the Trebuchets from that position and could in fact hit the major targets from there.

"Charlie team will hit the iron mines here" he pointed the iron mining location "You will hit them with acid bombs and explosives, do your best to start cave-ins this is the hardest part of the mission, Charlie team if you fail, then the whole mission failed, even with the factories destroyed they will have a chance to rebuild them before we know it, I have studied their earth dragons, they could make equipment in a matter of hours, but if we cave them in, they won't be able to access their mines for a while" He continued with steel determination "You will fire from here, it's a remote area so be on guard, but you will be in range, make sure you set them up though in four positions to get every mine" he pointed at every possible angle he could find on the map for them.

The Apes listened and studied the map intently.

"However these different positions you will all make, Beta and Alpha team I didn't brief you this yet, Alpha you will also bombard from this angle and this angle" he pointed at the key positions with precise thinking.

"Beta team because there are many different factories in the city you will have the most war machines, which you will also set up here, here, here, and here" he pointed at the other four locations.

"Now for the last and most important team, Death Team you will be put on Warfang's major trading routes here, here, and here, make sure you destroy everything and kill anyone in the trading convoy, even if it's just immigrations, I don't care, make sure nobody gets word out to the other cities what we are up to" he explained to them with a very focused look. "Once you are don't with the ambush clean up the mess and bury the bodies quickly"

"Erie team you will be accompanying Death teams ambush, but whatever doesn't get destroyed in the ambush bring it back to the fortress, we are going to need all the supplies we can get" Scablad looked between the company leaders

"Fire team you will have the most troops, make sure no dragon warriors try to attack on the flank, use any means necessary to stop them, place mines and the newly designed barbed wire for keep them from getting in, also we have another weapon that has been designed, a repeating crossbow, Fire team will be using this, make sure you build up a good defense as I said, place mines, barbwire and trenches, some of you will have the repeating crossbow in case they try to fly, you will have a specific amount of trebuchets to use, two for each small trench only, Fire team will be split into three groups, Fire team 1 will defend from here, Fire team 2 will defend from here, and Fire team 3 will defend from here" he pointed at specific areas that he has studied to be great defensive positions.

"Each Fire team will have twenty trebuchets to defend" he seemed near the end of his briefing.

"Remember teams every assignment I have given you is very important for our future invasion, if it fails, we will have lost our element of surprise and opportunity to have a quick strong attack"

They all nodded.

"Alright, the assignments I have gave you will be written down and also drawn from the map of your specific locations so you can memorize them"

"Now" he said ending his briefing "Get your troops ready, we will be attacking in four hours, I want everything packed and ready, plus I need Fire team to learn to use the new weapon that I have mentioned"

"Dismissed" They left in a real hurry to get everything set up, the whole legion is now in full motion for the attack.

"You all better do this right" he thought to himself with a glare on his face.

The teams packed their needed weapons and equipment, plus food and water for the many days of the siege that are in their written assignments that they will probably be fighting for months on end.

Scablad noticed the lead makers of the gun are showing the troops how to use them, they definitely had some kick to it, but it didn't really seem to bother the very muscular apes.

Scablad walked onto the hill that will soon be full of Trebuchets and looked at Warfang with keen eyes, observing the points of the area, then he noticed a green dragon, and two dragonesses, one white, one red, flying by him without ever noticing him, he know who the green one and white one are, but he is not completely familiar with the red.

He smiled in delight seeing that Zito and Seela will be part of the kill zone.

Zito, Seela, and Shelia flew and landed in Warfang, near the guardian council building.

"Lets go!" Zito said as they raced up the steps and were blocked by guards

"Whoa what's going on?" said one of them.

"Sir it's of great importance, there is word of an attack that we need to warn the guardians about it!" Zito said with a very much a worried voice and look on his face.

Guards looked at each other.

"Very well go in" the guards let them in.

Zito and the others ran in and into the council chambers where they seemed to have a very important meeting.

They looked at the teenagers that ran into the chamber unannounced.

Zito and the other stopped in the center.

The fire guardian got up "What seems to be the problem young dragons?"

Zito is panting "An attack is coming….coming to Warfang"

The electric and Ice guardian looked at each other with a bit of a shocked expression, but disbelief.

"Do you have any proof of this?" said the Earth guardian getting up as well.

Zito showed them a gash on his arm that he had gotten from an ape.

"An ape slash, profitable, but not enough facts" said the Earth dragon.

"I have proof" They all looked at the door to see Serla, she looked like she had a terrible nap

"Serla?" Zito seemed shocked to see her so soon.

Walked up to the center as if she didn't hear him "My brother is in charge of an army, I have seen it before, he is sending it in a few hours, I saw it in a nightmare, just to torture me, but he did give me information of a n attack"

"You are tired miss and I believe that you all had too much alcohol" said the Electric Dragon

:Seela glared "We are not drunk or we would be saying a lot more nonsense of many different subjects!"

"How are we going to believe you?" said the Fire Guardian

"Let me show you Torch" said Serla

Torch looked at her a bit stunned that she knew him even though he didn't say his name.

"This may give you a headache" Serla said

"What are you going to do?" Torch seemed a bit wary of her.

"Show you mental images of what I have seen, ones that you need to know"

Torch black out,

He saw images of war machines, Apes training, strange weapons and material not that he doesn't know what it is and many other things about the attack.

When they stopped Torch woke up to see that the other four guardians are looking down at him with shock.

"That's everything you need to know about the attack, now do you see?" Serla said a bit frustrated.

Torch got up and looked at her with somewhat a suspicious look "Very well, we will negotiate about this, but for now leave the building till we make a decision"

The four adolescent dragons walked out the building and looked at each other with some worry on their face.

Zito suddenly saw in his mind out of nowhere where the Ape army is, the battle that will come, the trenches and everything, he saw it all, he couldn't believe that he is seeing everything, but he is.

They are moving to somewhere he doesn't know, he concentrated harder and read their minds, he saw their battle plans and everything.

"WAKE UP ZIT-BOY!" Serla screamed into his ear obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just that….they are already here! We are about to be siege!"

"How do you know?" Seela question just as an a explosive bomb landed behind them.

"Anymore questions!" yelled Zito

"No!" Seela said suddenly frantic.

Serla who just glared and flew up into the air quickly before anyone could react and blasted a mass gust of wind that shot the flying explosives back at the catapults.

After that Serla felt exhausted, she didn't sleep well in that nap.

She flew back down as more explosives feel, the city is now on high alert and guards are disorganized and running around everywhere.

There is mass confusion everywhere.

Zito looked at his siblings and mate, they are on edge.

"Does anyone want to back out a sabotage mission?"

"You're are crazy" Serla said with a smile "fortunately I like crazy"

They had flown over the trebuchets that are firing the explosives and they had opened fired with arrows, which they in turned dogged.

Shella fired a massive fire ball that scorched the earth and the archers with it.

The other three dragons just stared at her in mild horror

Shella looked back at them "What?" She said having an innocent look on her face.

They didn't say anything and dived down on one of the trebuchets positions

The ape engineers start grab their clubs and shields, but they didn't have much armor to protect them against the adolescent dragons with their teeth, claws, horns, wing claws, and tail blades, not to mention their elements.

Serla dived down and slammed head first into one of the apes cracking his light armor and sending him yards away. She raised her tail blade and blocked the spear end then swings it away then blasted the ape off his feet with her wind ability. Zito clawed at the other one's face then ducked as the ape swung his club at him and Zito bashed him with his horns. Shella spoke of few words that are foreign to him "Neso vasilio!" vines came out of nowhere from the ground and wrapped around the ape "Elesicc shorita" the vines started to squeeze the ape. Zito will never forget that apes agony as he was squeezed to death and heard a pop inside his body.

"Araebcka" The vines disappeared then she spitted fire balls at the other ape who blocked it with its shield but broke it instantly and let a few burns. Shella shot more fireballs instantly frying the ape. Seela looked at the three apes in front of her, she never had a real battle to the death before and she was somewhat scared, but it doesn't stop her from staying alive as they surrounded her in a circle, she remembers this tactic they use. Seela closed her eyes and calmed her mind. It started to snow and the apes were left stupefied by the snow when it is only summer.

Seela took no time to watch their dumb awestruck looks, though she wondered how they even made a military when they are so dumb. She started to charge up her element and the snow started turning into a rain of sharp icicles. The apes now out of their daze use their shields for cover but left them open to Seela's ice cold breath and became frozen solid.

Shella ran to the trebuchets and set them on fire "one down…ten million to go" a little tired but not too bad, they all knew they may have to face a lot more positions with a lot more soldiers protecting them, especially since they know the trebuchet is smoking.

"Why didn't we break it with ice?" Zito thought to himself.

They watched for a brief second of the flaming balls of fire raining on their home then took off to attack the next position.


End file.
